Winter moon
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: I've always been, well, a freak in my family and outside of it. All because of my hair and my birthmark. My hair is naturally pure white and I have a crescent moon on my forehead and because of this I get bullied at school and home. As I thought my life couldn't get any worse than it already is, but it. Just. Did. I got suck through a portal and into another world.
1. Winter isn't that far away

One day it just happened. I was transported to another world beyond my own and I couldn't belive it. The world I was transported to was a game I use to play a lot when I was child and no it's not Kingdom Hearts it's...

"Mom you can't give my playstion system and games away! That's my life you're throwing away!" My mom looked back at me as I yelled at her. Just came home from school and was hoping to play an old game to relax for a little while but once I came into my room to only find my mom stuffing everything into a box that says 'For Goodwill'.

"Well you never play with them anymore so I thought giving them away would clear some space in your room dear."

I walked over to the box and started to take everything out and put it on my bed "Just because I don't play with them as much when I was little doesn't mean I don't play them. I was actually gonna play them when I got home."

I heard my mother sighed and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "Sweety you're getting to old for these games they were meant for a five to six-year-old not for a teenager like you."

I looked at her and tried to understand what she was saying. If I was right she was saying that if I kept these games I would be a little kid and not a teenager but if I get rid of them I would be a teenager? Look out world cause apparently you can get bullied in your own home and by your parents no less.

"So you're saying I'm a little kid?"

My mom rolled her brown eyes and took a step back from me knowing this would turn into a argumentative situation. I mean come on who else besides my mother would call me a kid and say I'm not mature enough to be a teenager? No one that's who!

"No I'm not saying that."

"Well it sure sounds like it to me."

She pinched the bridge between her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she said anything to her before she regrets it.

"Look all I'm saying is that you're to old for this and you should be spending more time with your friends instead of being home all the time."

"What friends? Mom look at me! I have freakishly natural white hair and a birthmark that's in shape of a crescent moon on my forehead! Who would want to be friends with a freak like me? All I get is being picked on and bullied by everyone. Even the teachers bullies me mom! The thing you're trying to take away from me is the only thing that helps me forget everything."

"Aw sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset."

She pulled her into a hug and started to rub her hair as se tried her best to comfort her daughter but she wasn't use to this. She was never bullied when she was her aged actually it was the total opposite. She was the one that tried to stop the bullying even though she never known what it felt like her daughter does and she is trying her best to comfort her. Even if that means she keeps her old games.

"Alright sweety you win. You can keep you're games but first can you go to the store and pick up some aspirin for your father? He has a terrible headache."

I looked at her and nodded my head "That's my girl. Now don't forget to wear your hat and go to the store that's around the corner and come straight back. I'm making your favorite."

"Steak with cheese on top and mac and cheese?"

We finished together and laugh. She kissed my cheek and my mood jumped up from stressed to joyful for once,

"Yes now go and it'll be here when you get back Yuki and don't run into any trouble and my card is on the table."

I nodded my head while she left my room and I looked onto my bed to see wires everywhere and games spread onto it. I picked one up to see it was one of my favorites 'Spyro the dragon'. I loved the world there always beautiful and adventurous. Never a dull day there with Spyro on the scene especially if he was with his friends. I have to admit I do have a certain feelings for the dragon but I could never compete with Cynder.

"Listen to me. I sound like I'm already there trying to win Spyro. Jeesh creepy much?"

I sighed and shook my head and put the game down and put my hat on as I tucked my hair under there I took one last look at the old Playstation game of Spyro. I couldn't help but pick it up and make a wish.

"I wish I was in Spyro's world so I wouldn't have to feel the pain as I do now."

I felt a single tear fall down and hit the case and when it did I didn't feel like I wasn't alone anymore and not in the good way. I hurried out of my room and went to the store to get dad his medicine.

"Alright here you go ma'am." the cashier handed me a little paper bag that the medicine was in "Thank you." I smiled at him and started to for the door when I saw the bullies that goes to my school. I looked around me to find a hiding place hoping they wouldn't see me and as luck would have they didn't but I over heard what they were talking about and it made my heart drop.

"I thought I saw her through the window but I guess I was mistaken. We'll get her tomorrow though."

Said the girl with long red hair that was put in a ponytail. She was the leader of them.

"That's if she shows up."

The gang busted out into laughter and turned around to leave.

"Yeah if she does then we can pour dirty toilet water on her."

They all laughed again as they left the store and I stood there for a minute registering everything they said. I don't understand why they would be so mean to me, sure I have unnatural hair color and a weird birthmark but so does Japan! Yet they don't make fun of them do they? No!

I came out of the stand and looked around to make sure that one of them wasn't still here, I mean you could never be to sure right? I sighed as I finally got out of the shop and looked at the ground while I was deep in thought. I didn't notice that when I turn down the dark alley like I usually do, some one was following me. The alley got a lot colder than it was supposed to be for fall. I looked around feeling the atmosphere suddenly changed from creepy dark alley to some one's here and you better run.

"H-Hello?"

I asked with no reply but instead feeling little sparks crackling in the air and all around me as more darkness came into the alley. I was starting to freak out and wanted to get out of here but I couldn't it's kinda like some one was telling me to stay while my inner voice was telling me to run. I tried to run and belive when I say I tried to the point of hurting my legs. I couldn't tell you how it happened but it did, My legs were stuck to cement and couldn't budge one bit.

"Yuki."

I eeped when I heard a creepy voice whisper my name and the wind started to pick up. I tried to get my legs free but the more I struggled the more pressured was added to my legs so I had no choice but to stand still and take whats ever coming to me.

"Please who ever you are, let it be fast and painless. I couldn't stand to feel anymore pain than I already am."

I was knocked down to my knees as I started to cry.

"Yuki."

I looked up and saw a black mass swirling in the middle of the alley and I kept thinking 'Is this it? Am I really going to die?' I couldn't stop the tears that were falling out of my eyes as I uttered my last words before everything went dark.

"I love you mom and dad. Goodbye."

"At last she's in my grasp!"

A voice bellowed in the empty throne room. The room was pure white with very little colors, the only color are the flags with a moon on it and one with a sun on it. The flags are colored from black to blue and white to light blue. There were a few windows looking over the kingdom. The doors to the throne room opened to reveal a young boy same age as Yuki, eight-teen.

He had orange hair with two yellow streaks for bangs and horns sticking out of his head, the bottom parts are pure while the top ones are light blue. The reason I say this because some where in the middle the top horns came out of his old one like an egg hatching. He had a yellow sun birthmark covering his left eye. He was wearing an orange vest over a white turtle neck while also wearing a fore arm band and a wrist band that has both gold waves on them. His pants were so yellow they looked like gold.

"What is it boy?"

The man bellowed as he turned to him. The man had pure red hair with two black streaks and two pure gold horns. He was holding a staff with the a gigantic sun on the pole as it was colored light orange and it was as tall as him. He was wearing yellow and orange robe like he was a priest or something. The man had a sun shaped birthmark on his forehead.

The boy bowed and looked toward the man "Pardon me master but she has arrived in a near by forest. With your permission I would like to get her with a few of the welcoming committee."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Go and may you succeeded for if you don't then you may very well find your punishment when you get back."

The boy shivered as he remembered the last time he was punished and he wanted to avoid that thing at all costs.

"Yes Master."

Before he closed the door his master told him to go quickly so she doesn't get picked up by Spyro first. He bowed one last time before he turned around to gather the welcoming committee.


	2. A new visitor and old heros

I felt my head pounding like a jack hammer on a side walk or more like a hangover from a party. I opened my eyes to only shield them from the blinding sun that was above me.

"W-what happened and where am I?"

I asked myself as I tried my best to remember but I couldn't. All I could remember is going to the store walking home then 'boom' I woke up here. I looked around to see I was in clearing that had a few trees here in there then and a little creak with crystal clear water that you can see the bottom. I stood up walking to the creak to see if I had any scratches on my face or any part of my body.

As I got to the creak to look for any scratches but what I found on my head wasn't supposed to be the there and I couldn't help but scream.

"W-what the HELL?! How Can I have HORNS ON MY HEAD?!"

I yelled at no one in particular as I gently touched on of my horns and automatically regretted it. The horns I have were meant for butting some one cause they were curved then straighten out as they came to the end. The horns looked like they were pure gold and looked like they could pack a wallop. I cringed when the horns throbbed on my head. I sighed in relief as I remembered that I had my fathers medicine when I was back home.

"Good thing I was holding on to these the entire time or else I would have to endure the pain."

I opened the bottle to take out two pills and put them in my mouth as I scooped up a handful of water. As soon the pills were down the painful throbbing soon turned into a painful ache and I sighed in a relief as looked at my amythesist eyes seeming to have some silver flacks in them. Just then I had an idea and I opened my mouth to see I have two little fangs that could break any skin, I turned my head to the side and saw my ears were pointy and my complexion became a lot paler and as I looked closer I saw I had two wings coming out of my back.

"Huh I have Wings?"

I turned to look at them to see that they were light blue and pure white. I touched one of them and they felt like very thin reptile skin mixed with very hard bones. As I was amazed by my wings I heard shuffling in a nearby bush.

"Hello? Any one there?"

I starting to stand up ready to bolt for when I need to run. The rustling got louder and more around me as I tried to see all around and I felt like I was in danger. As I started to back I saw a figure come out of the bush and saw he was wearing all orange-yellow colors. 'Obsessed much?' I thought to myself as he came up to me but to only be on the other side of the creak.

"Hello I'm Sun and you must be Yuki."

I nodded my head as I tried not to shake much in front of him but I couldn't help it. I'm just wondering how he knew my name when he didn't ask me for it.

"I trust that you enjoyed your transportation here?"

"T-Transportation?"

"Yes. The black portal that brought you here to our realm."

'Realm? Black Portal?' I raised an eyebrow in question and tried to remember what happened in the alley. Then it hit me 'T-that's right! There was a black portal there but it sucked me in and sucked all my energy out as if it gained more strength that way. T-then am I dead?'

"Am I dead?"

He chuckled and shook his head at my question and he looked at me with those stunning blue eyes and smiled at me.

"No far from it. You're very much alive."

"Then where am I?"

He raised an eyebrow at me "You're in the dragon realms Yuki."

"The Dragon realms?!"

I was in utterly in complete shock as I tried to belive him, but if we were in the dragon realms then why am I in a humanoid form? And if I'm here then that means my wish came true.

"Then why am I not in a dragon form?"

He smiled at my question "Well you see there's two forms we dragons can take; the first one is the original which is the, beast form while the secondary form is humanoid (the one you're in now). The secondary form is a form that takes a lot of energy and power from the owner so only a handful of us can do."

Okay I have to admit that made it clear enough but I don't understand why it draws so much energy and power from its owner then how come I don't feel weak at all. The more that I think about it the more I keep thinking why is he here and why is he telling me all of this stuff?

"Why are you telling me all of this Sun?"

He walked to the edge of the creak and looked at me while the rustling noises returned. I looked around to see black monsters come out of the bushes and started to surround me as I tried to find an escape, he started to speak to again.

"You see Yuki, my master has waited paintenly for your arrival and he wants to meet you and ask that you live with us. I was told to bring the welcoming committee with me incase you refuse his generousity. Cause you see, when he gives out his generiousty like he has with you, he tends to be well...a little paranoid. So will you join us Yuki?"

I was starting to hypervenlate and tried to keep calm with the monsters surrounding me and I'm trying to keep my mind on track and decide if I wanna go with him or not. One part of me is saying yes and take it the easy way like I always do and the other is saying no! Run away! I was so used to listening to my easy side that I didn't notice him coming over and making me look him right in his eyes.

"Well?"

All I could was take a deep breath and smack the poor guy and push him in the creek. As I saw the opening I needed I bolted for it and ran like a hound dog out of hell.

* * *

A snore could be heard through the small clearing as everything was peaceful, but if you listen closely a little humming could be heard.

Two people could be seen underneath an oak tree relaxing for the middle of the day and with no evil to fight they had the day to themselves. With no evil to fight it left the two, well, rather bored. Out of the two was a young woman around the age of eighteen with shoulder length black and two horns coming out on the side of her head. She had aquamarine eyes with a light tanned skin while wearing a silver choker. As you guessed it her clothes are made of only black and no other colors. She was wearing a black tank top under a black over shirt with black skinny shorts also a chain attached to them. On the chain it held each elemental charm she has and each one was cared for a great deal cause her best friend got them for her.

The girl sighed as she looked up to the sky and kept looking back at her past as she remembered all the names she was called when she was growing up while working for the dark master. Each was either an insult (they had paid dearly for) or a compliment but she rather be called the name she was given, Cynder. The name she was given was the only thing Malfor gave her that she really liked and it also showed he had a nice side to him. Cynder knew he had a nice side but she had never seen it until he gave her name.

Cynder glanced over at her companion to see he was still deeply asleep. His hair was in his face as his eyes were closed. The roots were purple but the purple starts to fade to blonde bangs as if it were natural. His complexion was lighter than her's conserding how much time he spends outside and she looked at his tattoo on his right arm, she smiled. Each one proved what challenges he had to face to make the realm peaceful again like the first one was in a shape of a circle that had spike coming out of from each side, making it look like a bug. This one means he gained every element and passed the guardians test. The second one which looked like a flying snake-like dragon with its wings at its neck, means he defeat Cynder but it was unfinished since he couldn't be there on time to stop her from opening the portal. Third one looks like little circles within the lines and a couple outside of them each circle was a different color, the first one was red,second one was yellow, third was blue and the last one was green while the lines were black; this one means he successfully went into fury mode into each of them. The last one which if you look at it it kinda looks like just a bunch of lines overlapping but if you stare at it very closely you see it resembles another dragon flying to the mountains, this one means he beat Malfor and brought peace back to all.

She smiled as she remembered what she said to him when he brought the planet back together and she had meant it at first and thought he be the one she feel that spark with, but she didn't and she only hoped that he'd understood. Everytime she talks to him she keeps being amazed and that time she was totally amazed by how understanding he was with her and her feelings. He wished her the best of luck and wanted to still be friends with her as she searched for her mate.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard screaming and not soon later a young woman with long pure white hair, come busted through the bushes screaming for help. Cynder was ready to take action and help the poor girl out from what ever or who ever was troubling her.

Cynder held up her wrist to show her bracelet with a beautiful diamond in the middle and closed her eyes. She thought about her dragon form in her mind while she kept focusing the diamond started to glow and black magic started to come out of it and surrounding Cynder. As she opened her eyes the magic finished transforming her into her dragon form then she was off like a sonic looking for his chilli dog.

As she neared the girl she noticed the monsters were catching up pretty fast and so she had to make a dive or else the girl would've been caught by them. As she landed she opened her mouth and the most loudest, ear drum busting, head popping sound came out of her mouth and the girl took cover behind a tree.

"My, my such a lovely voice."

Cynder looked across the field away from the fallen monsters to only glare at the him.

"Sun. I guess it was you who sent those monsters after the girl."

"Of course that was my welcoming committee for her since she is new to these realms after all."

Cynder growled at him as he neared her.

"You took her out of her world unwillingly? How low can you go to gain more troops for your army? That poor girl must be scared as hell cause of you!"

"Actually the girl, Yuki, wanted to leave her home so we only oblige her will to get her out of there."

He ran his hand through his hair and stood in front of Cynder as he looked beyond her to see the girl looking back at him.

" Master wanted her to come live with us as long as she does what she was told to do and because she arrived here in her second form that only leads us to belive she's more powerful than you and Spyro combine. So you see,"

He disappeared and reappeared with a struggling Yuki in his arms. As Cynder looked at her she noticed the girl is indeed different from her and her kind and she was in a second form with her wings out. Cynder looked in her eyes to find out if he was really telling the truth about her and he was. All she could see in those purple eyes was fear and pain taking hold of her.

"This girl belongs to us as she bears the mark of the moon."

And what he said was indeed another truth as she saw the crescent moon mark on her forehead as he pulled up her bangs to let her see.

"So she'll becoming with me then."

"NO!"

As Yuki yelled and fought more with Sun as he was trying to keep her in control, he suddenly went down and taking her with him. As Cynder looked up to see if Spyro done anything, and (shocker) yes he did. As she saw him standing there with his hand smoking with a little smirk on his face.

"Everyone alright?"

Cynder changed back into her human form and nodded as she looked at the Yuki to see she was scouting very quickly away from her captor. Cynder walked over to her and offered her hand with a smile.

"You alright?"

Yuki looked up at Cynder with fear in her eyes. It took her a few seconds for her to take her hand and nod.

"Good. Now we can start with the introductions, I'm Cynder and this guy is Spyro."

"N-nice to meet you I'm Yuki."

"Well nice to met you Yuki and welcome to the Dragon Realms. I only said that because that guy said you weren't from here."

Yuki smiled a bit and nodded as Spyro welcomed her to their home but as she was about to make a suggestion, she gasped as she saw a spark form between them and started to glow like an ember from a flame. If this means she what she think it means then she was finally going to have entertainment around for once.

"Something wrong Cynder?"

Cynder shook her head as she was brought back to reality and smiled knowing she was going to have to keep this secret to herself except from the guardians and elders.

"No, no, nothings wrong. I was just about to suggest lets take her back home, to the temple. That is if she wants."

Cynder said as she looked at Yuki and she nodded her head as all of the fear disappeared and was replaced with excitement and joy. As Spyro smiled and nodded his head to.

"Sounds like a great idea Cynder."

As they were leaving, Cynder was up front by herself as Spyro was in the back trying to keep the girl smiling for the long walk.


	3. The sun

"S-Sparx really said that to you?"

I asked laughing at the story Spyro was telling me. I looked at him and he was laughing with me as we were walking back to the dragon temple.

"Y-yeah he wasn't t-to thrilled about me and Cynder going off without him after we defeated Malafor. L-Let's just say he wasn't the only voice we heard that day."

I laughed some more and looked ahead of us to see Cynder walking by herself and I felt bad for her. Here we are having a good time and Cynder was upfront alone, looking like I was back home. So the only natural thing to do was ask her something or talk to her or something.

"So Cynder what are you like?"

I asked the only thing that came popping out of my mouth. She turned her head and smirked at me all creepy like.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I gulped and took a couple of steps back from her and Spyro laughed nervously at her statement. Okay, so far Cynder went from Super Special Awesome to C-R-E-E-P-Y with a capital CREEP! I didn't imagine Cynder to be like this, all creepy like and a loner. She did save my life after all and I should thank her for that and Spyro to.

"Actually I wanted to thank you both for saving me back there from that Sun guy."

Cynder smiled and so did Spyro.

"Your welcome Yuki. I wouldn't suspect you to know any magical abilities like we do. So saving you was a cinch."

I glared a little at Cynder and huffed 'Well aren't we miss know-it-all.'

"Yeah taking him down was little to none after everything we've been through. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"Yeah me to. I'm just wondering why he wanted to though, I know I'm new here and everything with no powers while looking like this, but it gets me thinking."

I said as I crossed my arms as I kept wondering about it. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Spyro, smiling at me.

"Hey don't worry 'bout right now. The most important thing now is that you're safe and with us."

I smiled and nodded my head. I felt a shiver when his hand disappeared that left me tingling throughout my body. I don't know what's happening to me but ever since I met Spyro I can't help but feel something towards him and I only just met him to! I mean I can't have feeling towards some stranger right? Right! And a taken one at that! Spyro likes Cynder and Cynder likes Spyro, and I don't belong here with them. I wish I can go home.

"One thing gets me wondering about you though."

"Hm?"

I looked towards Cynder, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"He said they didn't take you out of your world by force but by will and you wanted to leave willingly? Why would someone want to leave their own home?"

Cynder asked while turning around to glare at me and I became timid and scared. I began to back up from her and looked at the ground or anywhere to avoid to looking at those death-bringing eyes.

"Um..Well, you see..I wasn't really treated well there. I was um bullied because I was different from everyone else. I got bullied everyday because of my hair and my mark and well, yesterday, back home in my realm, I wished I could leave there and wouldn't feel the pain there. So the next thing I knew I was being sucked into this black hole thing and 'boom' I woke up here looking like this."

I explained everything to them and I saw their expressions changed. They looked at me with sad eyes like I was a lost puppy or something and I wouldn't have that so I smiled at them.

"Hey don't worry about it guys, that's all in the past so please don't give me those looks."

Cynder nodded and turned back around and started walking again while Spyro and I walked Silently behind her. 'Well, there goes the atmosphere. Nice going Yuki!' I thought to myself as we walked towards the temple continued.

* * *

A crack of a whip could be heard throughout the castle and screaming not far behind. If anyone could place where the noises were coming from, they all would say 'The Throne Room'. If anyone dared get any closer they would get shocked by the force field that was put around the room and would walked off with no second thoughts on their minds.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Another crack of the whip was heard and some one yelled from the pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ma-master. I was-"

"You're SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! SORRY DOESN'T BRING ME CLOSER TO MY WORLD DOMINATION! SORRY DOESN'T GET ME THE GIRL! SORRY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE MENTIONED OUT OF YOUR WASTED BREATH!"

The whip was used on him every time his master ended his sentences. Sun was trying to keep from collapsing right here and there cause his master been doing this to him for over an hour now. He really regretted ever stepping in this castle to tell him the bad news. For once Sun wishes he was somewhere else and away from this abuse.

The whippings finally stop and his shirt was thrown at him as he stood up on shaky legs looking at his master. Every word he spoke was with a glare and venom from him.

"Go get her and bring her back to me and don't come back 'till you do. Now get out of my sight."

Sun bowed and left for his room so his wounds cloud be cleaned and heal properly.

* * *

Sun sighed as he closed the door to his room and was met with the giggling of girls waiting to tend to him. He hated that! Even he was his masters first in commander and general and his son, he still hates the fact that his master lets the girls come and go in his room when ever he wants.

"Alright girls either you get out or thrown out."

He heard another woman say and he smiled knowing who it was. He gladly moved out of the girls path and made way towards his soft looking red bed. He plopped face first in his silk sheets and had every intention to fall asleep but he was met with a smack on the back of his head and he groaned and looked up to see who it was.

"Alright your Highness sit up so I can take care your wounds."

He sighed as he obeyed her command and sat straight up as she pulled out the first aid kit out from under his bed. He looked at the woman and saw brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and yellow eyes focused on getting his wounds cleaned up before he falls asleep. As he looked more closely at her he saw she was pregnant with her child and ready to burst from it. He smiled at her cause they've known each other since he was young. He hissed as she applied the cleaning aid onto him.

"I'm sorry. You know I want to clean your wounds before I use the crystals. Did I ever tell you the story of my uncle who got hurt and use te healing crystal without cleaning his wounds and the-"

" and the next day he was found dead in his nest. Yes I did, a billion times already. I wish you stop telling me those stupid stories."

He immediately regretted it cause a minute passed by after he said that and the next thing he knows he's in a lot of pain from the hand that slapped him. 'Damn Bitch Slapped my back!'

"Now say you're Sorry Sun."

She said as calmly as any other woman who would be in her position. 'Like the fuck I will.'

"No."

He was met with another slap and he teared up.

"Say it."

"No."

He saw her hand raised and he quickly apologized for what he said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry geesh! Happy now?"

"Very." she smiled at him as he turned back to look at the white wall before him.

"Ancestors I hope you don't treat your kids this way."

They stayed silent for a while as she applied the medicine and before Sun asked her a couple of question so he could break the silence.

"So how's that mate of your's treatin' ya Daisy?"

"He's good. Just trying to discover a way for everyone able to transform into their other forms instead of being stuck in one form all the time."

"I hope he does cause I'm getting sick of knowing who can transform and who can't."

"Yeah and you remember our eldest child right?"

He nodded his head remembering her and he really wanted to. Their eldest daughter was flirt for both sides and wouldn't care if you were good or bad or just plain neutral, she was going to flirt with you. Pure blonde hair and yellow eyes with a body of a goddess.

"Yeah, trying to forget."

"Well, she can transform too. So now you know her as well."

He groaned as he thought of what poor Daisy is going through now. When you get two forms it's gonna take some time to control your powers and emotions. Even when Sun was going through it he remembers the pain and the overflow of the powers and gaining new sight on everything. He was bed ridden for entire month cause of this and his master actually stayed beside him that entire time trying to make him feel better. Those were the rare few times he saw the caring and nutring side of him.

"You must be very proud of her."

"Indeed I am. It wasn't a surprise that she get two forms since she is after all a dragon of magic. I just hope this little guy won't be like that I don't think I could handle it a second time."

She said as she rubbed her tummy as she smiled softly and Sun looked at her. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

"Well, whatever he turns out to be I know he'll be just like his mom."

She smiled and engulfed him into a hug. He had to take intake of breath as his back stinged with pain.

"Oh I'm sorry! Here these crystals should help you feel better."

He felt the crystals go into his back and help close the wound. He sighed and laid back down on his bed with Daisy rubbing him on his back to relax him. As soon as she started, she stopped because she heard a lite snore coming the Prince and she chuckled.

"So full of life yet so much pain brought onto you and your family. I just can't wait for the young Princess to come and help you escape and realize your destiny young Prince. For you would make a great King one day."


End file.
